In the related art, various types of sensor devices which irradiate an irradiation object with light from a light emitting element, receive specular reflection light and diffused reflection light with respect to light incident on the irradiation object by the light receiving element and detect a characteristic of the irradiation object have been suggested. The sensor device is used in a wide range of fields, and is used as an application in various ways such as a photo-interrupter, a photo-coupler, a remote control unit, an infrared data association (IrDA) communication device, an optical fiber communication apparatus, and a document size sensor.
For example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-201360, a sensor device is used in which a light emitting element and a light receiving element are arranged on the same substrate, and a shielding wall that separates a light receiving area and a light emitting area is provided.
However, a sensor device as described above has a problem in that a gap is generated between the substrate and the light shielding wall, and light leaks through the gap so that it is difficult to enhance the sensing performance of the sensor device.
An object of the invention is to provide a light receiving and emitting element module having high sensing performance, and a sensor device using the same.